New Friends in a New Realm
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Dana learns about the Tickle Realm! Can this alien ghost girl handle it?


**Here's a story guestsurprise has done for Redbat132! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Dana, the Ectonurite with amnesia, was busy playing around with the brothers when she noticed that Amio was still a bit wary of her. He had been watching her carefully and eyed her when she floated nearer to him.

"Amio? Are you still afraid of me?" Dana asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Amio said confidently. But his eyes widened at Dana's giggling. "W-What?"

"I like you Amio! And I don't want you to be afraid of me either!" Dana said, now wiggling her tail under his chin, making him chuckle.

"And who is this?" a deep voice asked. Dana turned and her eyes widened as King Lauhin and Queen Bliss walked into the room. Their presence and crowns said enough! Dana knew they were the king and queen.

"H-Hello your majesties! I'm Dana!" Dana greeted happily as they began gently caressing her with their tails and they nuzzled her in greeting.

"Hello little one," Queen Bliss smiled, now nuzzling her a bit on her face.

"Well, hello there little one." Lauhin greeted, now circling her and sniffing her. "I have not seen an Ectonurite in a while. And a female at that."

"Dad, is that the type of alien that she is?" Amio asked.

"Yes my son." Lauhin grinned.

"And they are capable of many types of abilities. Such as intangibility and invisibility." Queen Bliss explained to her son.

"Interesting. So…you can do this?" Jocu smirked, now making himself invisible and going intangible too. Dana wondered where Jocu went when she felt him literally ghosting in and out of her like she was made of pure air!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! JOCU!" Dana laughed.

"Oh my….does that tickle tickle tickle?" his deep disembodied voice asked.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHES STAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAP!" Dana laughed. Finally Jocu became visible and tangible again. Dana gave him a playful glare but he only winked and ran his tail around her face.

"It always works with the ladies," he crooned, making her somewhat blush.

"Oh stop being a flirt," Queen Bliss laughed.

"But there are many things I don't know how to do! I've never really ghosted into people before." Dana smiled.

"Well that is one thing you can practice when you return home," Jocu winked.

"And you must also learn how to use objects as well. Watch," Lauhin smirked, now going invisible and intangible. Dana looked around the area and watched how the rug seemingly gained a life of its' own! Dana playfully went intangible too!

"Not this time!" she laughed, but she squeaked as the rug too went intangible and it wrapped around her and began rubbing against her! "AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"

"How indeed?" the deep voice cooed from the rug.

"Y-Y-Y-Your Highness?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Dana laughed out.

"That's father that is controlling the rug and tickling you!" Jovi laughed. "Even I am still learning that ability.

"He can also use his power to control differnet objects," Queen Bliss grinned, now watching her husband separate from the rug and wrap all four arms around Dana. Even though they were both intangible, King Lauhin was ghosting his hands in and out of Dana's wings making her howl in laugher! After a few moments, Jocu jumped in and tickled her too, now ghosting his hands in and out of her tail.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" She begged.

"Why?" King Lauhin smiled.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA CUUHUHUHUHUT IT OUT!" She bellowed.

"I don't think she's had enough tickles," Jocu said, now going completely intangible and gently biting her tail.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!" She squirmed, now trying to wiggle free. After a few moments, they all three became tangible again and Queen Bliss held the tired Ectonurite gently in her lap.

"Forgive my husband and sons. They can sometimes overdo it," the queen smiled warmly.

"No! I've had a lot of fun! Not to worry!" Dana said, now gently floating out of the queen's arms and now turning to hug her. "I am having so much fun!"

"We are glad my dear. But it is time for you to head back soon," Queen Bliss said.

"Yes. I am sure your family will be concerned about you," Lauhin grinned, now opening the portal. Dana pouted a bit, but then she smiled.

"I understand! I can't wait to tell Ben what I saw and who I met!" she chirped. She then turned to Amio and floated up shyly to him. "I do like you too Amio. I hope we can someday be friends."

She then reached out to hug him and she felt him wrap his strong arms around her too. She then squeaked and giggled as she felt something tickling not just the outside of her wings, but the base underneath her skin! Her eye then opened wide in shock as he winked at her.

"I don't see why not. And remember…they are not the only ones with ghosting abilities," Amio smirked, now rubbing his nose against her playfully and letting her go.

"W-What?!" she gasped, but he put a clawed finger to her lips.

"Shhh. That's our secret," he winked, now seeing the others usher her to the portal. Dana giggled in glee and waved goodbye to everyone as she headed back.

"Will I ever see you all again?" she asked, eager to know.

"Do not worry. The future is full of surprises. You just may see us again," King Lauhin smiled, now waving to her as the queen joined too. All the brothers waved to her too as she slowly began to disappear into the mansion.

Once the portal closed, Dana saw Ben walking around the corner. When he saw her, he looked relieved.

"Dana! There you are!"

"Hey Ben!" she greeted, now hugging him,

"Where have you been? We were looking for you but no one could find you," Ben said.

"Were you concerned?" she smirked.

"N-No! Of course not." He said, knowing deep down he was. Dana grinned and gently tried ghosting her tail into his stomach. Ben shot back two feet in shock! "What was that?!"

"I learned a new trick from Jocu and his family!" Dana chirped happily.

"Oh! So that's where you were," Ben smiled gently. "Yeah they're pretty cool."

"Yeah! I had a great time! I sure hope I see them again soon!" She said hopefully.

"I'm sure you will. They are always around when we need them." Ben said. "So what do you mean you learned new tricks?"

Dana smirked and became intangible and began ghosting in and out of Ben's back and sides, making him gasp and howl with laughter. But he wasn't upset; he was happy she was back safe and sound and that she got to know the wonderful friends he knew from the other realm.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Redbat132! Hope everyone enjoyed it as well!**


End file.
